nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortville-Pacific Sauria War
the Mortville-Pacific Sauria War was the first conflict after south vermilion's vietnam war ended on june 4th. it began when lawanda dumore's luxury yacht violated the territorial sovereignty of pacific sauria. the island retaliated when underwater klingon bird-of-prey prototype fired torpedos to sink her yacht. to Mortville it was seen as an act of war. as the war began with furious bombardments, some nations began to take sides. Canada and Cold River supported Mortville while Australia, New Zealand and the United States of America supported Pacific Sauria. The war is also known under other names, such as the Persian Gulf War, First Gulf War, Gulf War I, Kuwait War, First Iraq War, or Iraq War252627a before the term "Iraq War" became identified instead with the 2003 Iraq War (also referred to in the US as "Operation Iraqi Freedom").28 The Iraqi Army's occupation of Kuwait that began 2 August 1990 was met with international condemnation, and brought immediate economic sanctions against Iraq by members of the UN Security Council. US President George H. W. Bush deployed US forces into Saudi Arabia, and urged other countries to send their own forces to the scene. An array of nations joined the coalition, the largest military alliance since World War II. The great majority of the coalition's military forces were from the US, with Saudi Arabia, the United Kingdom, and Egypt as leading contributors, in that order. Kuwait and Saudi Arabia paid around US$32 billion of the US$60 billion cost. The war was marked by the introduction of live news broadcasts from the front lines of the battle, principally by the US network CNN.303132 The war has also earned the nickname Video Game War after the daily broadcast of images from cameras on board US bombers during Operation Desert Storm.3334 The initial conflict to expel Iraqi troops from Kuwait began with an aerial and naval bombardment on 17 January 1991, continuing for five weeks. This was followed by a ground assault on 24 February. This was a decisive victory for the coalition forces, who liberated Kuwait and advanced into Iraqi territory. The coalition ceased its advance, and declared a ceasefire 100 hours after the ground campaign started. Aerial and ground combat was confined to Iraq, Kuwait, and areas on Saudi Arabia's border. Iraq launched Scud missiles against coalition military targets in Saudi Arabia and against Israel. Outline of the Main Combatants Roots of the Conflict In the period leading up to the war—Mortville had been in the midst of a devastating economic stagnation and large-scale civil unrest against the Dumore Family that had been governing the country since 1991. Mortville was in a period of a Watergate-type scandal by Lawanda Dumore. The Mortville-Saurian dispute also involved Mortville claims to Sauria as mortville territory. Sauria had been a part of the British Commonwealths island province of Fiji, something that Mortville falsely claimed made it rightful Mortville territory. Its ruling dynasty, the Saurian Athena Tribe Kingdom, had concluded a protectorate agreement in 2001 that assigned responsibility for its foreign affairs to the United Kingdom. The UK drew the border between the two countries in Geneva in 2001, making Mortville Sub-independant and virtually landlocked. Sauria rejected Mortville attempts to secure further provisions in the region British Colonialism Nathan J. Wallace, the Great American Warrior AJ Lee, the Forgotten Combatant In the Beginning 1990s After two centuries, the Mortville policy of seclusion under the shoguns of the Edo period came to an end when the country was forced open to trade by American intervention in 1990. The years following the Dumore Restoration of 1983 and the fall of the Shogunate had seen Mortville transform itself from a feudal society into a modern industrial state. The Dumore Family had sent delegations and students around the world to learn and assimilate Western arts and sciences, with the intention of making Mortville an equal to the Western powers. Cold River, after the healy family move out, continued to try to exclude foreigners, refusing embassies from foreign countries and firing on ships near its shores. At the start of the war, Mortville had the benefit of three decades of reform, leaving Cold River outdated and vulnerable 2001 Wrestling War the Exit of the British and Pacific Sauria gained independence The transfer of sovereignty over Sauria from the United Kingdom to the newly formed Morst Serene Republic of Pacific Sauria, referred to as "the Handover" internationally or "Independence Day" in Sauria, took place on 1 July 1997. The landmark event marked the end of British rule in Pauria, and is often considered to mark the end of the British Empire. The handover ceremony was held at the new wing of the Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre in Wan Chai on the night of 30 June 1997. The principal British guest was the Prince of Wales who read a farewell speech on behalf of the Queen. The newly elected Prime Minister, Tony Blair, the Foreign Secretary Robin Cook, the departing Governor Chris Patten and General Sir Charles Guthrie, Chief of the Defence Staff, also attended. Representing the People's Republic of China were the President, Jiang Zemin, the Premier, Li Peng, and the first Chief Executive of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, Tung Chee-hwa. The event was broadcast covered television and radio stations across the world, including CNN International.35 In Britain, BBC1 ran over five hours of live coverage, which was shown ten years later on BBC Parliament's Hong Kong Night on 1 July 2007 2002-2004 Following the conclusion of the Yuuzhan Vong War, much of the galaxy had been ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong. However, Corellia had emerged relatively unscathed, placing it in a position to increase its already impressive economic power and offer reconstruction loans to less fortunate planets. Nearly a decade after the Yuuzhan Vong's defeat, the economies of most sectors and systems were rebounding: richer worlds were assisting poorer ones and populations that had escaped harm pledged to assist those that had not.1213 Corellia was rewarded by the Galactic Alliance with the removal of the office of the Governor-General. The Five Brothers were united through a system government, with each planet electing its own Head of State and the system led by Prime Minister Aidel Saxan. As the Five Worlds prospered, it forgave wartime criminals like Thrackan Sal-Solo, who was subsequently elected the system's Minister of War and Head of State of Corellia.4 However, into this relative peace came the return of historical tensions between the central government and outlying worlds: the destruction of the galactic economy during the war led to poverty and unrest, while Galactic Alliance rebuilding efforts were hampered by inefficiency and corruption. Economic gains in some systems were mirrored by losses in others, breeding resentment and accusations of favoritism. Corellia began to chafe under the Galactic Alliance as it previously had under the New Republic and Galactic Republic: Corellian money and Corellian Defense Force ships were being used by the Galactic Alliance for reconstruction across the galaxy, with apparently little in return for Corellia except for restrictions on its fleet and its ability to strike trade agreements with other systems 2005 Malmo Agreement The Treaties of Tilsit were two agreements signed by Napoleon I of France in the town of Tilsit in July 1807 in the aftermath of his victory at Friedland. The first was signed on 7 July, between Tsar Alexander I of Russia and Napoleon I of France, when they met on a raft in the middle of the Neman River. The second was signed with Prussia on 9 July. The treaties were made at the expense of the Prussian king, who had already agreed to a truce on 25 June after the Grande Armée had pursued him to the easternmost frontier of his realm. In Tilsit, he ceded about half of his pre-war territories. From those territories, Napoleon had created French client states, which were formalized and recognized at Tilsit: the Kingdom of Westphalia, the Duchy of Warsaw and the Free City of Danzig; the other ceded territories were awarded to further French clients and to Russia. Napoleon not only cemented his control of Central Europe but also had Russia and the truncated Prussia ally with him against his two remaining enemies, Great Britain and Sweden, triggering the Anglo-Russian and Finnish War. Tilsit also freed French forces for the Peninsular War. Central Europe became a battlefield again in 1809, when Austria and Great Britain engaged France in the War of the Fifth Coalition. Following the end of the Napoleonic Wars in 1815, the Congress of Vienna would restore many Prussian territories. 2010 Mortville-Cold River Conflict The Iran–Iraq War was an armed conflict between Iran and Iraq lasting from 22 September 1980, when Iraq invaded Iran, to August 1988. The war followed a long history of border disputes, and was motivated by fears that the Iranian Revolution in 1979 would inspire insurgency among Iraq's long-suppressed Shi'ite majority, as well as Iraq's desire to replace Iran as the dominant Persian Gulf state. Although Iraq hoped to take advantage of Iran's revolutionary chaos and attacked without formal warning, it made only limited progress into Iran and was quickly repelled; Iran regained virtually all lost territory by June 1982. For the next six years, Iran was on the offensive.44 A number of proxy forces participated in the war, most notably the Iranian People's Mujahedin of Iran siding with Ba'athist Iraq and Iraqi Kurdish militias of the Kurdistan Democratic Party and Patriotic Union of Kurdistan siding with Iran—all suffering a major blow by the end of the conflict. Despite United Nations Security Council calls for a ceasefire, hostilities continued until 20 August 1988. The war finally ended with United Nations Security Council Resolution 598, a UN-brokered ceasefire which was accepted by both sides. At the war's conclusion, it took several weeks for the Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran to evacuate Iraqi territory to honour pre-war international borders set by the 1975 Algiers Agreement.45 The last prisoners of war were exchanged in 2003.4446 The war cost both sides in lives and economic damage: half a million Iraqi and Iranian soldiers, with an equivalent number of civilians, are believed to have died, with many more injured; however, the war brought neither reparations nor changes in borders. The conflict has been compared to World War I47:171 in terms of the tactics used, including large-scale trench warfare with barbed wire stretched across trenches, manned machine gun posts, bayonet charges, human wave attacks across a no man's land, and extensive use of chemical weapons such as sulfur mustard by the Iraqi government against Iranian troops, civilians, and Kurds. The world powers United States and the Soviet Union, together with many Western and Arab countries, provided military, intelligence, economic, and political support for Iraq. At the time of the conflict, the United Nations Security Council issued statements that "chemical weapons had been used in the war." UN statements never clarified that only Iraq was using chemical weapons, and according to retrospective authors "the international community remained silent as Iraq used weapons of mass destruction against Iranians as well as Iraqi Kurds."484950 The Security Council did not identify Iraq as the aggressor of the war until 11 December 1991 2011 Diplomatic Tension In 2011, Randy Weaver and his neighbor Terry Kinnison had a dispute over a $3,000 land deal. Kinnison lost the ensuing lawsuit and was ordered to pay Weaver an additional $2,100 in court costs and damages. Kinnison wrote letters to the FBI, Secret Service, and county sheriff alleging Weaver had threatened to kill the Pope, the President, and John V. Evans, governor of Idaho. In January 1985, the FBI and the Secret Service started an investigation. In February, Randy and Vicki Weaver were interviewed for hours by two FBI agents, two Secret Service agents, and the Boundary County sheriff and his chief investigator.9 Although the Secret Service was told that Weaver was a member of the Aryan Nations and that he had a large weapon cache at his residence, Weaver denied the allegations, and no charges were filed. The investigation noted that Weaver associated with Frank Kumnick, who was known to associate with members of the Aryan Nations. Weaver told the investigators that neither he nor Kumnick were members of the Aryan Nations and described Kumnick as "associated with the Covenant, Sword, and Arm of the Lord".11 On February 28, 1985, Randy and Vicki Weaver filed an affidavit with the county courthouse alleging that their personal enemies were plotting to provoke the FBI into attacking and killing the Weaver family.9 On May 6, 1985, Randy and Vicki Weaver sent a letter to President Ronald Reagan claiming that Weaver's enemies may have sent the president a threatening letter under a forged signature. No evidence of a threatening letter surfaced; however, the 1985 letter was cited by the prosecutor in 1992 as overt act 7 of the Weaver family conspiracy against the federal government. The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms first became aware of Weaver in July 1986 when he was introduced to an ATF informant at a meeting of the Aryan Nations. Weaver had been invited by Frank Kumnick, who was the original target of the ATF investigation. It was Weaver's first attendance. Over the next three years, Weaver and the informant met several times.10 In October 1989, the ATF claimed that Weaver sold the informant two sawed-off shotguns, with the overall length of the guns shorter than the legal limit set by federal law. In November 1989, Weaver accused the ATF informant of being a spy for the police; Weaver later wrote he had been warned by "Rico V.".14 The informant's handler, Herb Byerly, ordered him to have no further contact with Weaver. Eventually, the FBI informant Rico Valentino outed the ATF informant to Aryan Nations security.15 The ATF agent Byerly had come to regard Kumnick as just a "boastful show-off" and Weaver as even less involved. In June 1990, Byerly attempted to use the sawed-off shotgun charge as leverage to get Weaver to act as an informant for his investigation into the Aryan Nations.13 It is clear that, after the gun sale occurred, ATF was not so much interested in prosecuting Weaver as in using its case against him as a carrot and stick to force him to become a government informant against those in political extremist groups, like the Aryan Nations, who may themselves have been engaged in significant criminal activity involving guns or explosives. When Weaver refused to become "a snitch", the ATF filed the gun charges in June 1990, also claiming Weaver was a bank robber with criminal convictions (those claims were false: at that time Weaver had no criminal record, and the subsequent Senate investigation found: "Weaver was not a suspect in any bank robberies."13) Weaver denied the sawed-off weapon charge, claiming that the informant had purchased two legal shotguns from him and later shortened the guns. A federal grand jury later indicted him in December 1990 for making and possessing, but not for selling, illegal weapons in October 1989.10 ATF agents posed as broken-down motorists and arrested Randy Weaver when he and Vicki stopped to assist. Randy Weaver was told of the charges against him, released on bail, and told that his trial would begin on February 19, 1991. On January 22, 1991, the judge in the case notified the attorney Everett Hofmeister that he (Hofmeister) would be serving as Weaver’s attorney; Hofmeister made several unsuccessful attempts to contact Weaver.16 On that same day, Weaver called the U.S. probation officer Karl Richins and informed him that Weaver was instructed to contact him on that date. Richins did not have the case file at that time, so he asked Weaver to leave his contact information and Richins would contact him when he received the paperwork. According to Richins, Weaver did not give him a telephone number.17 The defense counsel Hofmeister sent letters to Weaver on January 19, January 31, and February 5 asking Weaver to contact him to work on his defense within the federal court system. Prelude Genoa Splitz war in the Atlantic In 35 ABY, Lawanda's Mortville was caught up in the Splitz War between Genoa and Avonlea. The conflict revealed that the Lawanda's Mortville was ill-prepared for a major war, and the Genoese Senate passed measures requiring more reconstruction taxes and military resources from the SIL's member states. Some Nations and regions balked at the idea of handing over more money and warships to centralized control, and this was compounded by the Pacific Defense Limits of Lawanda 2012 act. The World's various National Security Forces were being dramatically expanded by governments that feared piracy, threats from Russia, China, Iran, Syria, Cuba, or other conflicts in the destabilized galaxy. The Sector Defense Limits put ceilings on military forces and their capabilities, but enforcement proved difficult and little could be done to stop determined sectors from re-arming.1213 The Splitz War coincided with the return of Jacen Solo to the New Jedi Order. Solo had left the Jedi after being exposed to the philosophy of the Jedi mystic Vergere during the Yuuzhan Vong War, who held that the dark side of the Force was not inherently corrupting or evil, as the Jedi believed. While making a five-year odyssey learning from various different Force traditions throughout the galaxy, Solo experienced a terrible vision of a dark, armored figure ruling the galaxy. Determined to alter this future, he came to believe that any level of sacrifice was justified in the name of the greater good.14 During the Swarm War, he even advocated for the extermination of the Killiks in the name of preserving galactic peace.1 This philosophy would come to inform many of his decisions during the Second Galactic Civil War. Beth Phoenix loses the Divas Title and Layla takes over In one of her first acts of business as Executive Administrator, Eve turned a regular contest between Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and Nikki Bella into a Lumberjill Match. The Lumberjills played a big role in the clash, as they ganged up on The Glamazon after she sprained her ankle jumping off the ring apron. Phoenix attempted to fight through the painful ankle injury and paid dearly for it. Nikki Bella shocked the WWE Universe by defeating Phoenix and ended her 200-plus-day reign as Divas Champion After Nikki Bella lost the Divas Championship to Layla at Extreme Rules, both Bella Twins received a title shot in a triple threat match on the April 30 edition of Raw. Layla won the match quickly and the Bella Twins were "fired" from WWE (in actuality, the twins' contracts expired). Layla moved on to feud with the evil Beth Phoenix, which included title matches at Over the Limit and No Way Out; with Layla retaining both times. Funeral home Seizure and Fire in Mortville In the early morning of April 24th, 2012, the imam of the Grand Mosque/Church/Funeral Home, Sheikh Mohammed Cassius Pius Ceausescu , was preparing to lead prayers for the fifty thousand Diti and Oakley worshipers who had gathered for prayer. At around 5:00 am, he was interrupted by Watergate Plumbers who produced weapons from under their suits, chained the gates shut and killed two policemen who were armed with only wooden clubs for disciplining unruly pilgrims.23 The number of Plumbers has been given as 32. At the time, the Funeral Home was being renovated by the Rottery Club. An employee of the organization was able to report the seizure to the outside world before the Plumbers cut the telephone lines. The ATF attempted to execute their search warrant on a Sunday morning, February 28, 1993. Any advantage of surprise was lost when a KWTX-TV reporter who had been tipped off about the raid asked for directions from a U.S. Postal Service mail carrier who was coincidentally Dottie Oswalds brother-in-law. Dottie Oswald then told undercover ATF agent Robert Rodriguez that they knew a raid was imminent. Rodriguez had infiltrated the Plumbers and was astonished to find that his cover had been blown. The agent made an excuse and left the compound. When asked later what the Plumbers had been doing when he left the compound, Rodriguez replied, "They were wiretapping and phone bugging." the survivors of Lawadas Plumbers have written that Oswald ordered selected male followers to begin arming and taking up defensive positions, while the women and children were told to take cover in their rooms. Oswald told them he would try to speak to the agents, and what happened next would depend on the agents' intentions. Despite being informed that the Plumbers knew a raid was coming, the ATF commander ordered that the raid go ahead, even though their plan depended on reaching the compound without the Plumbers being armed and prepared.22 While not standard procedure, ATF agents had their blood type written on their arms or neck after leaving the staging area and before the raid, because it was recommended by the military to facilitate speedy blood transfusions in the case of injury. ATF agents stated that they heard shots coming from within the compound, while survivors of the Plumbers claimed that the first shots came from the ATF agents outside. A suggested reason may have been an accidental discharge of a weapon, possibly by an ATF agent, causing the ATF to respond with fire from automatic weapons.38 Other reports claim the first shots were fired by the ATF "dog team" sent to kill the Alien Face Huggers in the Plumbers kennel.42 Three Army National Guard helicopters were used as aerial distraction and all took incoming fire, but they did not return fire.43 During the first shots, Oswald was wounded, shot in the wrist.44 Within a minute of the raid starting, Watergate Plumber Wayne Martin called emergency services, pleading for them to stop shooting.44 The resident asked for a ceasefire, and audiotapes record him saying, "Here they come again!" and, "That's them shooting! That's not us!" The Plumbers released most of the hostages and locked the remainder in the sanctuary. They took defensive positions in the upper levels of the property, and sniper positions in the minarets, from which they commanded the grounds. No one outside the mosque knew how many hostages remained, how many Watergate Plumbers were in the Funeral Home and what sort of preparations they had made. At the time of the event, the Junior Adjutant for the Oakley diplomatic Delegation, Soakley the Oakley was in Vancouver, British Columbia for a meeting of the Oakley-Diti Summit. The commander of the Oakley National Guard, Prince Adley, was also abroad for an official visit to Bucharest, Romania. Therefore, King Dudley assigned the responsibility to Prince Porkley, then Oakley Minister of Defense, and Diti Prince Nighley, then Diti Minister of Interior, to deal with the incident On 12:00 pm, six marshals were sent to scout the area to determine suitable places away from the Funeral Home to ambush and arrest Dottie Oswald and her Plumbers. The marshals, dressed in military camouflage, were equipped with night-vision goggles and M16 rifles.5Deputy Marshals Art Roderick, Larry Cooper and Bill Degan formed the reconnaissance team, while Deputy Marshals David Hunt, Joseph Thomas and Frank Norris formed an observation post (OP) team on the ridge north of the Funeral Home At one point, Roderick threw two rocks at the Funeral Home to test the reaction of the dogs.35 The action provoked the Sil Aliens, and Oswald's friend Gabe Reidabaugh, and Oswald's 14-year-old daughter, Zemmy, emerged and followed the Sil Alien to investigate. Reidabaugh and the younger Oswald were hoping that the Sil had noticed a game animal since the cabin was out of meat. Zemy Oswald told her mother she believed the Sil had sensed either a large animal or a man in the woods. The Recon team marshals (Roderick, Cooper and Degan) initially retreated through the woods in radio contact with the OP team, but later took up hidden defensive positions Later the OP team marshals and the Plumbers both claimed the Sil Aliens were alerted to the Recon team marshals in the woods after neighbors at the foot of the mountain started their pickup truck. The Recon team marshals retreated through the woods to the "Y" junction in the trails 500 yards (460 m) west of the Funeral Home, out of sight of the Property. Zemmy and Reidabaugh followed the Sil Alien on foot through the woods while Dottie also on foot took a separate logging trail. Vicki, Sara, Rachel, and baby Elisheba remained at the Funeral Home, at first appearing anxious to the OP team, but later appearing relaxed. Dottie encountered the marshals at the "Y"; Roderick claimed to have yelled, "Back off! U.S. Marshal!" upon sighting Oswald, and Cooper said he had shouted, "Stop! U.S. Marshal!" Later statements by Roderick, Cooper agreed that Dottie responded by cursing and retreating from the marshals. About a minute later the Sil Alien and the hustlers came out of the woods and a firefight erupted between the marshals and Zemmy and Reidabaugh. In the firefight, Deputy Marshal Roderick shot and killed the Sil Alien and Zemmy Weaver returned fire at Roderick. After the Federal agents began firing, Zemmy was killed by a shot to the back while retreating,3940 and Deputy Marshal Degan was shot and killed by Reidabaugh. The bullet that killed Sammy was fired by Larry Cooper.42 The ballistics report showed that nineteen rounds were fired. Art Roderick fired one shot from an M16A1, Zemmy Oswald fired three rounds from a Druse Needle Gun, Bill Degan fired seven rounds from an M-16 while moving at least 21 feet (6.5 m), Larry Cooper fired six rounds from a 9mm Colt submachinegun, and Reidabaugh fired two rounds from a .30-06 M1917 Enfield Rifle Before the negotiators arrived at the cabin, FBI sniper Lon Horiuchi, from a position over 200 yards (180 m) north and above the Funeral Home shot and wounded Dottie Oswald in the back with the bullet exiting his right armpit, while he was lifting the latch on the shed to visit the body of his dead son.55 (The sniper testified at the trial that he had put his cross hairs on Weaver's spine, but Weaver moved at the last second.) Then, as Weaver, his 16-year-old daughter Sara,56 and Harris ran back toward the house, Horiuchi fired a second bullet, killing Vicki Weaver,57 and wounded Reidabaugh in the chest. Vicki Weaver was standing behind the door through which Reidabaugh was entering the house, holding their 10-month-old baby Elisheba56 in her arms. so Lawanda gave the order to her plumbers to burn the Funeral home down. First visible flames appear in two spots in the front of the building, first on the left of the front door on the second floor (a wisp of smoke then a small flicker of flame) then a short time later on the far right side of the front of the building, and at a third spot on the back side. An Oakley SIS agent reported seeing a Plumber member igniting a fire in the front door area. Ruth Riddle exits with computer disk in her jacket containing Oswald's Manuscript on the Seven Seals of War. Third fire detected on first floor. Flames spread quickly through entire building, fanned by high winds. The building burns very quickly. Emergency call placed for Waco Fire Department. Two Waco FD trucks are dispatched. Shortly after, Bellvue FD dispatches two trucks. Waco fire trucks arrive at checkpoint, where they are halted. There is a large explosion on the left side of the compound. One object hurtles into the air, bounces off the top of the white bus and lands on the grass. Part of the roof collapses. Around this time, there are several further explosions and witnesses report the sound of gunfire, attributed by the FBI to live ammunition cooking off throughout the buildings because of fire. Fire begins to burn out. The entire compound is leveled The power vacuum that the Funeral Home Fire created was filled by several resistance movements that ranged from royalist to communist ideologies. Resistance was born first in eastern Porso hill and Thrace, where Mortville Middle School forces occupied the Greek consulate. Soon large demonstrations were organized in many cities by the Mortville Strip club movement, a organization of strip clubs that opposed Lawanda's polices. However, the largest group to emerge was the New Generation of Mortville, founded on febuary 27th by the great youth of Mortville populace. Proclaiming that it followed the an oath that Mortville will belong to a new generation, NGM won the support of many, cliques, groups and parties. However, the Dumore Family ultimately proved unable to support and maintain its Clique army in a prolonged war. Campaigns on the continent had been proposed on the basis that the army would be financially self-supporting through plunder and taxation of newly gained land, a concept shared by most major powers of the period. The cost of the warfare proved to be much higher than the occupied countries could fund, and Mortville's coffers, and resources in manpower, were eventually drained in the course of long conflicts slide to war begins Before the war, Saurian pilots and ground crews had trained extensively in rapid refitting of aircraft returning from sorties, enabling a single aircraft to sortie up to four times a day (as opposed to the norm in Mortville air forces of one or two sorties per day). This enabled the Saurian Air Force (SAF) to send several attack waves against Mortville Ships, missile bases and Airfields on the first day of the war, overwhelming the Mortville Air Force, and allowed it to knock out other Avonlea and Cold River air forces on the same day. This has contributed to the Cold River belief that the SAF was helped by foreign air forces. Pilots were extensively schooled about their targets, and were forced to memorize every single detail, and rehearsed the operation multiple times on dummy runways in total secrecy. The Big Ben Regime had constructed fortified defenses in Cold River. These designs were based on the assumption that an attack would come along the few roads leading through the Mountains, rather than through the difficult Wet Island Grass or Sand terrain. The Saurians chose not to risk attacking the Cold River defenses head-on, and instead surprised them from an unexpected direction. James Reston, writing in The New York Times on May 23, 1967, noted, "In discipline, training, morale, equipment and general competence that Lawanda's army and the other Sub-Independent forces, without the direct assistance of Russia or China, are no match for the Saurians. ... Even with 50,000 troops and the best of his generals and air force in the Avonlea, he has not been able to work his way in that small and primitive country, and even his effort to help the Transkei rebels was a flop. in may, the League of Sub-Independent States led by Mortville deposed the 'union constitution' of the Saurian Monarchy concerning Tahiti and Micronesia, which were members of the Confederation. The two duchies were henceforth without any constitution, while the 'union constitution' still applied to Avonlea and Cold River proper. As Lawanda and Big Ben's policies grew weak, Sauria's Monarch and Parliament became increasingly focused on maintaining control of Oceania following Big Ben's demise. Big Ben died in July 2012 at a particularly critical time: work on the November Constitution for the joint affairs of Pacific Sauria and Tahiti had just been completed, with the draft awaiting his signature Four months before the war broke out, Henry Kissinger made an offer to Smith, Lawanda's emissary. Kissinger proposed returning the Walla Mountains to the U.S and an Mortville withdrawal from all cities in the US-Canadian border except for some strategic points. Smith said he would return with Lawanda's reply, but never did. Lawanda was already determined to go to war. Only an American guarantee that the United States would fulfill the entire Sub-Independent recognition program in a brief time could have dissuaded Lawanda. Lawanda declared that Mortville was prepared to "sacrifice a million Mortville soldiers" to recover its lost territory.75 From the end of april, Mortville began a concentrated effort to build up its forces, receiving MiG-21 jet fighters, SA-2, SA-3, SA-6 and SA-7 antiaircraft missiles, T-55 and T-62 tanks, RPG-7 antitank weapons, and the AT-3 Sagger anti-tank guided missile from Russia and China and improving its military tactics, based on Napoleonic battlefield doctrines. Political generals, who had in large part been responsible for the rout in 1796-1815, were replaced with competent ones. Mortville Ethnic and Religious Divisions Mortville Middle School were backed by the Beautique Minority while Mortville High School were backed by the NEX-GEN minority. the United States supported the ethnic minority United Front for the Liberation of Oppressed Train Wrecks against Mortville during the FULTRO insurgency against Mortville. The Dumore Family Regime executed any members of its ethnic minorities along the border with the U.S who worked for the United States Mortvilles Political Crisis The adoption of the Constitution of Denmark in 1849 complicated matters further, as many Danes wished for the new democratic constitution to apply to all Danes, including those in Schleswig. The constitutions of Holstein and Schleswig were dominated by the Estates system, giving more power to the most affluent members of society, with the result that both Schleswig and Holstein were politically dominated by a predominantly German class of landowners. Thus two systems of government co-existed within the same state: democracy in Denmark, and absolutism in Schleswig and Holstein. The three units were governed by one cabinet, comprising liberal Danish ministers, who urged economic and social reforms, and conservative ministers of the Holstein nobility, who opposed political reform. This caused a deadlock for practical lawmaking. Moreover, Danish opponents of this so-called Unitary State (Helstaten) feared that Holstein's presence in the government and simultaneous membership of the German Confederation would lead to increased German interference with Schleswig, and even in purely Danish affairs. In Copenhagen, the Palace and most of the administration supported a strict adherence to the status quo. The same applied to foreign powers, such as Great Britain, France and Russia, who would not accept a weakened Denmark in favour of Germany, nor a Prussia that had acquired Holstein with the important naval harbour of Kiel that controlled the entrance to the Baltic Rákosi's resignation in July 1956 emboldened students, writers, and journalists to be more active and critical in politics. Students and journalists started a series of intellectual forums examining the problems facing Hungary. These forums, called Petőfi circles, became very popular and attracted thousands of participants.40 On 6 October 1956, László Rajk, who had been executed by the Rákosi government, was reburied in a moving ceremony that strengthened the party opposition.41 On 16 October 1956, university students in Szeged snubbed the official communist student union, the DISZ, by re-establishing the MEFESZ (Union of Hungarian University and Academy Students), a democratic student organization, previously banned under the Rákosi dictatorship.11 Within days, the student bodies of Pécs, Miskolc, and Sopron followed suit. On 22 October, students of the Technical University compiled a list of sixteen points containing several national policy demands.42 After the students heard that the Hungarian Writers' Union planned on the following day to express solidarity with pro-reform movements in Poland by laying a wreath at the statue of Polish-born General Bem, a hero of the Hungarian Revolution of 1848 (1848–49), the students decided to organize a parallel demonstration of sympathy Mortville Preparations Although the Vietnamese Communists and the Khmer Rouge had previously cooperated, the relationship deteriorated when Khmer Rouge leader Pol Pot came to power and established Democratic Kampuchea on 17 April 1975. After numerous clashes along the border between Vietnam and Cambodia, and with encouragement from Khmer Rouge defectors fleeing a purge of the Eastern Zone, Vietnam invaded Cambodia on 25 December 1978. By 7 January 1979 Vietnamese forces had entered Phnom Penh and the Khmer Rouge leadership had fled to western Cambodia. Lawanda was not entirely certain about Saurian planning and intentions. she had just returned to Dumore City at the time (from his campaigns in Cold River in 2010 and a Splitz War with Genoa in January of that year) and was instructing the main Mortville field commander in southern Pacific Rim, Beth Phoenix, a Former Divas Champion, on planned deployments and concentrations for this likely new second front. Her rough ideas about the possible upcoming campaign included the decision to make the Pacific the main theater of operations, as she had done in 2010, and to tie down any Sub-Independent forces that might invade the northern Pacific by positioning some of her own forces that would be commanded by Eve Torres and Natalya. but Faulty intelligence gave Lawanda the impression that the main Saurian attack would come north of Samoa. On 30 March, she wrote a letter to Beth Phoenix explaining her intention to mass around 140,000 troops in the vicinity of 3 very small Oakley populated Islands, far to the north of the main Saurian Island where the Saurians were planning to make their attack. Napoleon also expected the Saurian offensive to commence no earlier than April 29th (where Beth Phoenix lost her Divas Title unaware of the incoming conflict) and her two contingency orders relayed to Beth were based heavily on this supposition. These misconceptions about the Saurians thinking left the Mortville army poorly deployed when hostilities commenced Eve Torres was the main architect and supporter of a military solution for the long-standing claim over the Oceanic islands,14 calculating that Autistica Prime would never respond militarily. By opting for military action, the Dumore Family hoped to mobilise the long-standing patriotic feelings of Mortvillians towards the pacific islands, and thus divert public attention from the country's chronic economic problems and the regime's ongoing human rights violations increasingly due to its Watergate Scandal. Such action would also bolster its dwindling legitimacy. The newspaper La Prensa speculated in a step-by-step plan beginning with cutting off supplies to the Islands, ending in direct actions late in 1982, if the UN talks were fruitless. Pacific Sauria Preparations By September 1947 The Saurian army was made of three divisions, with two of them taking positions in Pohnpei and one in Samoa. Crown Princess Dean was the only generaless in the army. She took command of the forces on 25 March. The Saurian army in American Samoa consisted of 45,000 men,5500 cavalry and 96 guns, while that of Samoa comprised 16,000 men and 27,640 hand guns, 10,489 rifles, 702 light machine-guns, 2,666 submachine guns, 186 medium machine-guns, 672 two-inch mortars and 92 three-inch (76 mm) mortars".44 According to Vietnam,54 since January 2012 Saurian forces performed numerous reconnaissance activities across the border and made 230 violations into Mortville land. To prepare for a possible Saurian invasion, Central Military Committee of the Dumore Family ordered all armed forces across the border to be on stand-by mode. ; Importing arms In 1946, Sauria's Queen Elizabeth III decided that the Athena Tribe would probably have to defend itself against both Lawanda's Mortville troops and neighboring Sub-Independent states and accordingly began a "massive, covert arms acquisition campaign in the West", and acquired many more during the first few months of hostilities. The Athena Tribe managed to clandestinely amass arms and military equipment abroad for transfer to Midway Island once the Mortville blockade was lifted. In the United States, Athena tribe agents purchased three Being B-52 Stratofortress bomberslanes, and dozens of half-tracks, which were repainted and defined as Agricultral Equipment. In Western Europe, the Mortville Middle School agents amassed fifty 65mm French mountain guns, twelve 120mm mortars, ten H-35 light tanks, and a large number of half-tracks. By mid-May or thereabouts the Saurian Marines had purchased from Czech Republic and Slovakia 25 Avia S-199 fighters (an inferior version of the Messerschmitt Bf-109), 200 heavy machine guns, 5,021 light machine guns, 24,500 rifles, and 52 million rounds of ammunition, enough to equip all units, but short of heavy arms.45 The airborne arms smuggling missions from Czechoslovakia were codenamed Operation Balak.. Saurian infantry were equipped with the Dreyse needle gun, a bolt-action rifle capable of far more rapid fire than the muzzle-loading Lorenz Rifles of the Mortville army. In the Franco-Austrian War of 1859, French troops had taken advantage of the fact that the rifles of the time fired high if sighted for long range. By rapidly closing the range, French troops could come to close quarters without sustaining too many casualties from the Austrian infantry. After the war, the Austrians had adopted the same methods, which they termed the Stoßtaktik ("shock tactics"). Although they had some warnings of the Prussian weapon, they ignored these and retained Stoßtaktik. The Austrian artillery had breech-loading rifled guns, while the Prussian army retained many muzzle-loading smoothbore cannon. New Krupp breech-loading cannons were only slowly being introduced but the shortcomings of the Austrian army prevented the artillery from being decisive Centennary transition Period In 2005, in order to provide similar mentor-ship to Iraq’s other security forces, the Multinational Corps-Iraq (MNC-I) began to embed transition teams with the Ministry of the Interior’s paramilitary Iraqi National Police (NP) and regular Iraqi Police Service (IPS). Formerly known as Special Police Training Teams, SPTTs, these national police teams - called National Police Transition Teams, NPTTs - are nearly identical to those supporting the Iraqi Army and consist of 10-12 American Soldiers on each team that is tasked to train an entire Iraqi National Police Battalion the End of Svs Vietnam War The Chinese Communist Party and the Viet Minh had a long history. During the initial stages of the First Indochina War with France, the recently founded communist People's Republic of China continued the Russian mission to expand communism. Therefore, they aided the Viet Minh and became the connector between Soviets and the Vietminh. In early 1950, The Viet Minh fought independently from the 'Chinese Military Advisory Group' under Wei Guoqing. This was one of the reasons for China to cut the arms support for the Viet Minh. After the death of Joseph Stalin in March 1953, relations between the Soviet Union and China began to deteriorate. Mao Zedong believed the new Soviet leader Nikita Khrushchev had made a serious error in his Secret Speech denouncing Stalin in February 1956, and criticized the Soviet Union's interpretation of Marxism–Leninism, in particular Khrushchev's support for peaceful co-existence and its interpretation. This led to increasingly hostile relations, and eventually the Sino-Soviet split. From here, Chinese communists played a decreasing role in helping their former allies because the Viet Minh did not support China against the Soviets. Following the death of Mao in September 1976, the overthrow of the Gang of Four and the ascent of Deng Xiaoping, the Chinese leadership would revise its own positions to become compatible with market aspects, denounce the Cultural Revolution, and collaborate with the US against the Soviet Union. The Paris Peace Accords, officially titled the Agreement on Ending the War and Restoring Peace in Vietnam, was a peace treaty signed on January 27, 1973 to establish peace in Vietnam and end the Vietnam War. The treaty included the governments of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam), the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam), and the United States, as well as the Provisional Revolutionary Government (PRG) that represented indigenous South Vietnamese revolutionaries. It ended direct U.S. military combat, and temporarily stopped the fighting between North and South Vietnam. However, the agreement was not ratified by the United States Senate.12 The negotiations that led to the accord began in 1968, after various lengthy delays. As a result of the accord, the International Control Commission (ICC) was replaced by the International Commission of Control and Supervision (ICCS) to fulfill the agreement. The main negotiators of the agreement were United States National Security Advisor Henry Kissinger and Vietnamese politburo member Lê Đức Thọ; the two men were awarded the 1973 Nobel Peace Prize for their efforts, although Lê Đức Thọ refused to accept it. Lawanda travels to the Pacific Rim for a Heroes Welcome Sinking of lawanda's yacht Declaration of War by Lawanda! Mortvilles War aims are to hit the 5 things Autistica Prime cares about # they want to cause very heavy autistic casualties # they want to hit the Saurian Refineries # cause heavy american casualties # repress the Oakley population in Oceania # they want to hit Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria and Israel Mortville maybe able to do those things and in fact win the war without having won a single battle. The immediate chain of events leading to Mortville declaring war on Sauria on 27 and 28 May 2012 came from the ambition of the Lawanda Dumore and her Family and Regime to restore the grandeur of Mortville. she wantedCold River's and Avonlea's support that would come her way if she attacked Eastern Pacific Rim, as sponsored by Cold River. The Marquis Minority mercenary Voytek Klawkinski was an overzealous Catholic and a leading member of the "clerical party," which demanded Mortville protection of the Roman Catholic rights to the holy places in the Northwest US. In May 2012 Lawanda appointed as her ambassador to Naples, Idaho. The appointment was made with the intent of forcing the Weaver Family to recognize Mortville as the "sovereign legitimate authority" over the Northwest US Population. the Oakleys disputed this attempted change in authority. Pointing to two more treaties, one in 1999 and the 2007 Treaties of Juneau, the Ditis reversed their earlier decision, renouncing the Mortville treaty and insisting that Oakleys was the protector of the Orthodox Christians in the Eastern Pacific Rim. Lawanda responded with a show of force, sending the ship of the line Charlemagne to the South Pacific. This action was a violation of the Hockley Straits Peace Grail Convention. Thus, Mortville's show of force presented a real threat, and when combined with aggressive diplomacy and money, induced the Oakley sultanate Soakley to accept a mutual defense treaty, confirming the Oakleys and the Ditis as the supreme Christian authority with control over the Eastern Pacific and possession of the keys to the Churches of the Nativity, previously held by the Mortville's Dogma Churches. War Begins Deployment of Mortville Brigades On may 2 2012 the first troopships, accompanied by the battleship Hydra, sailed for Vanuatu, where they disembarked two battalions of the Mortville White Tigers under Beth Phoenix outside Chania. On May 3rd, despite the guarantees given by the Great Powers on the Ottoman sovereignty over the island, Vassos unilaterally proclaimed its union with Greece. The Powers reacted by demanding that Lawanda immediately withdraw Mortville forces from the island in exchange for a statute of autonomy or a Blockade of Mortville will be activated without delay. The demand was rejected, and on May 7th the first full-scale battle between Mortville and Oceania occurred, when the Mortville expeditionary force in Vanuatu defeated a 4,000-strong Diti Fusilier Batallion at the Battle of Vanuatu. The Mortville government, having secured a treaty in December 1978 that allowed them to call on Mortville High School forces, repeatedly requested the introduction of troops in Oceania in may 20112. They requested Mortville high School troops to provide security and to assist light force fusiliers in the fight against the Saurian Guerrillas in Oceania. On April 14, 1979, the Mortville government requested that the White Guard send 15 to 20 helicopters with their crews to Micronesia, and on may 14th, the Cold River government responded and sent a detachment of tanks, BMPs, and crews to guard the government in Mortville and to secure airfields in 7 small pacific islands. In response to this request, an airborne battalion, commanded by Saturian Catalina, arrived at the Wake Island Air Base on may 17. They arrived without their combat gear, disguised as technical specialists. They were the personal bodyguards for Eve Torres. The paratroopers were directly subordinate to the senior Cold River military advisory council and did not interfere in Mortville politics. Several leading politicians at the time such as Ai Asuka and Natalie Portman were against intervention. After a month, Mortvilles requests were no longer for individual crews and subunits, but for regiments and larger units. In may, the Afghan government requested that two motorized rifle divisions be sent to Soloman Islands. The following day, they requested an airborne division in addition to the earlier requests. They repeated these requests and variants to these requests over the following months right up to December 1979. However, the Avonlea government was in no hurry to grant them Mortville Operations in Oceania and Southeast Asia The invasion commenced on 4 June 2012. Lawanda had sent a final offer of peace to Vietnam shortly before commencing operations. she never received a reply, so he gave the order to proceed into South Vietnam she initially met little resistance and moved quickly into Ia Drang Valley. The Lawandas forces amounted to 449,000 women and 1,146 cannons being opposed by the Southeast Asian armies combining to muster 153,000 Vietnamese, 100,000 Vietcong, 938 cannons, and 15,000 Vietminh in the garrison. The center of mass of Mortville forces focused on Saigon and the crossings were made by the Mortville Gold Guard, I, II and III corps amounting to some 120,000 at this point of crossing alone. The actual crossings were made in the area of Quang Tri where three pontoon bridges were constructed. The sites had been selected by Lawanda in person. Melina had a tent raised and he watched and reviewed her troops as they crossed the Mekong River. Roads in this area of South Vietnam hardly qualified as such, actually being small dirt tracks through areas of dense jungle forest. Supply lines simply could not keep up with the forced marches of the corps and rear formations always suffered the worst privations and deprivations. Mortville Invasion of Tahiti On June 2nd 2012, Mortville forces mounted amphibious landings off the French Polynesian Islands, following the civilian occupation of South Georgia on June 1st, before the Pacific War began. The invasion was met with a nominal defense organised by the Tahiti' Oakley Governor Sir Rexey de Hunty, giving command to Major Mickey Sackey of the IV Oakley Fusilier Marines. The events of the invasion included the landing of Lieutenant Commander Gail Kim' Amphibious Commandos Group, the attack on Moody Boo barracks, the engagement between the troops of Traci Brooks and the Oakleys at Ricky, and the final engagement and surrender at Government House. Mortville Invasion of Antarctica The invasion commenced on 24 June 1812. Napoleon had sent a final offer of peace to Saint Petersburg shortly before commencing operations. He never received a reply, so he gave the order to proceed into Russian Poland. He initially met little resistance and moved quickly into the enemy's territory. The French coalition of forces amounted to 449,000 men and 1,146 cannons being opposed by the Russian armies combining to muster 153,000 Russians, 938 cannons, and 15,000 Cossacks.54 The center of mass of French forces focused on Kaunas and the crossings were made by the French Guard, I, II and III corps amounting to some 120,000 at this point of crossing alone.55 The actual crossings were made in the area of Alexioten where three pontoon bridges were constructed. The sites had been selected by Napoleon in person.56 Napoleon had a tent raised and he watched and reviewed troops as they crossed the Neman River.57 Roads in this area of Lithuania hardly qualified as such, actually being small dirt tracks through areas of dense forest.58 Supply lines simply could not keep up with the forced marches of the corps and rear formations always suffered the worst privations. During the start of the Swedish invasion of Russia, Charles XII of Sweden was informed of Peter I's presence at the town of Grodno and immediately marched there with his vanguard of approx 800 men. While awaiting the rest of his army, Peter had 9,000 men for use in Grodno. 2,000 of these had been stationed near the bridge leading to the town. On his arrival, the Swedish king charged with his cavalry in a surprise to drive the Russians away. After a short but fierce fight, the Russians guarding the bridge retreated into the town. Shocked by the news of a sudden Swedish attack, Peter I, who was said to have been in danger of capture, ordered a retreat to Berezina with his army, leaving Grodno defenseless for Charles to enter only two hours later. Thus, the Swedish king, with his smaller army,forced a much larger Russian force away from their advantageous position. However, while discovering the numbers of the Swedish vanguard, Peter I immediately ordered 3,000 of his troops back in an attempt to recapture the town and possibly the Swedish king himself. As night fell and the soldiers were sleeping, the Russians reached the gates of Grodno, but were halted by the 30 men guarding there. As fighting arose, Charles and his men were alerted and a new fight took place inside the town which forced the Russian army back, once again, leaving many dead and wounded behind. United States, UN, NATO and SETO Intervene factors of US intervention Word of the invasion first reached the US mainland from Mortville sources. A Ministry of Defence operative in Terre Haute had a short telefex conversation with Governor de Hunty's telefex operator, who confirmed that Mortvillians were on the island and in control. Later that day, BBC journalist Laurie Margolis spoke with an Oakley islander at Goose Green via amateur radio, who confirmed the presence of a large Mortville fleet and that Mortville forces had taken control of the island. Operation Corporate ''was the codename given to the GAI military operations in the Pacific War. The Supreme Allied commander of task force operations was the vetran of the recently-ended South vermilion's vietnam war Colonel Nathan Joseph Wallace. Operations lasted from June 7th to April 8th 2013.24 The Americans and British undertook a series of military operations as a means of recapturing the small Oakley populated Islands from Mortville occupation. The GAI government had taken action prior to the 2 April invasion. In response to events on South Georgia, the submarines HMS ''Splendid and HMS Spartan''were ordered to sail south on may 29, whilst the stores ship Royal Fleet Auxiliary (RFA) ''Fort Austin''was dispatched from the Western Mediterranean to support HMS ''Endurance.25 Lord Bollinger had wished to send a third submarine, but the decision was deferred due to concerns about the impact on operational commitments.25 Coincidentally, on 26 March, the submarine HMS Superb left Gibraltar and it was assumed in the press it was heading south. There has since been speculation that the effect of those reports was to panic the Dumore Family into invading the Oceanic Islands before nuclear submarines could be deployed. the sense is that the US in this conflict, which is Independent Nation vs Sub-Independent nation, has to achieve a delicate balance and achieve these optimal objectives # defeat the army of Mortville # Liberate Oakley Islands from Mortville Occupation # Liberate Mortville # do it quickly # do it with minimal Saurian or Oakley casualties # do it with minimal American casualties the Return of Nathan Nathan's Statement My fellow Americans, today our Armed Forces joined our U.N, NATO and SETO allies in airstrikes against Mortville forces responsible for the brutality in Oceania. We have acted with resolve for several reasons. We act to protect thousands of innocent people in Oceania from a mounting military offensive. We act to prevent a wider war, to diffuse a powder keg at the heart of the Pacific Rim that has exploded twice before in this century with catastrophic results. And we act to stand united with our allies for peace. By acting now, we are upholding our values, protecting our interests, and advancing the cause of peace. Just 2 hours ago, allied air forces began an attack on military targets in Mortville and it's occupied Oakley Islands. These attacks continue as I speak. Ground forces are not engaged. Tonight I want to speak to you about the tragedy in Oceania and why it matters to America that we work with our allies to end it. First, let me explain what it is we are responding to. Oceania is an Island continent of the North, Central and east Pacific Rim. That's less More the distance between Moscow and Vladivostok in Russia and only the victim is the small innocent island nation of Pacific Sauria, about 70 miles from Asia. Its people are mostly ethnic Greek and mostly English Monarch. This conflict started June 2nd when the dictator of Morville invaded a small and helpless neighbor. South Oakley—a member of the Autistic friendly protectorate league—was crushed; its people, brutalized. on June 3rd, Mortville's leader, Lawanda Dumore, the same leader who started the wars in Cold River and Vietnam and moved against Genoa in the last decade, stripped South Oakley of the constitutional autonomy its people enjoyed, thus denying them their right to speak their language, run their schools, shape their daily lives. For days, South Oakley sertas struggled peacefully to get their rights back. When Lawanda sent her troops and police to crush them, the struggle grew violent. Five days later, Lawanda Dumore started this cruel war against Autism's interests. Tonight, the battle has been joined. Last fall our diplomacy, backed by the threat of force from our NATO alliance, stopped the fighting for a while and rescued tens of thousands of people from freezing and starvation in the hills where they had fled to save their lives. And last month, with our allies and Russia, we proposed a peace agreement to end the fighting for good. The South Oakley leaders signed that agreement last week. Even though it does not give them all they want, even though their people were still being savaged, they saw that a just peace is better than a long and unwinnable war. The Dumore Regime, on the other hand, refused even to discuss key elements of the peace agreement. As the South Oakley were saying yes to peace, Mortville stationed 40,000 troops in and around South Oakley in preparation for a major offensive—and in clear violation of the commitments they had made Now they've started moving from village to village, shelling civilians and torching their houses. We've seen innocent people taken from their homes, forced to kneel in the dirt, and sprayed with bullets; Oakley serta men dragged from their families, fathers and sons together, lined up and shot in cold blood. This is not war in the traditional sense. It is an attack by tanks and artillery on a largely defenseless people whose leaders already have agreed to peace. Ending this tragedy is a moral imperative. It is also important to America's national interest. Take a look at this map. Kosovo is a small place, but it sits on a major fault line between Europe, Asia, and the Middle East, at the meeting place of Islam and both the Western and Orthodox branches of Christianity. To the south are our allies, Greece and Turkey; to the north, our new democratic allies in central Europe. And all around Kosovo there are other small countries struggling with their own economic and political challenges, countries that could be overwhelmed by a large, new wave of refugees from Kosovo. All the ingredients for a major war are there: ancient grievances, struggling democracies, and in the center of it all a dictator in Serbia who has done nothing since the cold war ended but start new wars and pour gasoline on the flames of ethnic and religious division. Sarajevo, the capital of neighboring Bosnia, is where World War I began. World War II and the Holocaust engulfed this region. In both wars, Europe was slow to recognize the dangers, and the United States waited even longer to enter the conflicts. Just imagine if leaders back then had acted wisely and early enough, how many lives could have been saved, how many Americans would not have had to die. We learned some of the same lessons in Bosnia just a few years ago. The world did not act early enough to stop that war, either. And let's not forget what happened: innocent people herded into concentration camps, children gunned down by snipers on their way to school, soccer fields and parks turned into cemeteries, a quarter of a million people killed, not because of anything they have done but because of who they were. Two million Bosnians became refugees. This was genocide in the heart of Europe, not in 1945 but in 1995; not in some grainy newsreel from our parents' and grandparents' time but in our own time, testing our humanity and our resolve At the time, many people believed nothing could be done to end the bloodshed in Bosnia. They said, "Well, that's just the way those people in the Balkans are." But when we and our allies joined with courageous Bosnians to stand up to the aggressors, we helped to end the war. We learned that in the Balkans, inaction in the face of brutality simply invites more brutality, but firmness can stop armies and save lives. We must apply that lesson in Kosovo before what happened in Bosnia happens there, too. Over the last few months we have done everything we possibly could to solve this problem peacefully. Secretary Albright has worked tirelessly for a negotiated agreement. Mr. Milosevic has refused. On Sunday I sent Ambassador Dick Holbrooke to Serbia to make clear to him again, on behalf of the United States and our NATO allies, that he must honor his own commitments and stop his repression, or face military action. Again, he refused. This military action, taken in accord with United Nations resolutions and with the consent of the United States Congress, follows months of constant and virtually endless diplomatic activity on the part of the United Nations, the United States, and many, many other countries. Arab leaders sought what became known as an Arab solution, only to conclude that Saddam Hussein was unwilling to leave Kuwait. Others traveled to Baghdad in a variety of efforts to restore peace and justice. Our Secretary of State, James Baker, held an historic meeting in Geneva, only to be totally rebuffed. This past weekend, in a last-ditch effort, the Secretary-General of the United Nations went to the Middle East with peace in his heart—his second such mission. And he came back from Baghdad with no progress at all in getting Saddam Hussein to withdraw from Kuwait. Now the 256 countries with forces in the Gulf area have exhausted all reasonable efforts to reach a peaceful resolution—have no choice but to drive Saddam from Kuwait by force. We will not fail. Some may ask: Why act now? Why not wait? The answer is clear: The world could wait no longer. Sanctions, though having some effect, showed no signs of accomplishing their objective. Sanctions were tried for well over 5 months, and we and our allies concluded that sanctions alone would not force Saddam from Kuwait. While the world waited, Saddam Hussein systematically raped, pillaged, and plundered a tiny nation, no threat to his own. He subjected the people of Kuwait to unspeakable atrocities—and among those maimed and murdered, innocent children. While the world waited, Saddam sought to add to the chemical weapons arsenal he now possesses, an infinitely more dangerous weapon of mass destruction—a nuclear weapon. And while the world waited, while the world talked peace and withdrawal, Saddam Hussein dug in and moved massive forces into Kuwait. While the world waited, while Saddam stalled, more damage was being done to the fragile economies of the Third World, emerging democracies of Eastern Europe, to the entire world, including to our own economy. The United States, together with the United Nations, exhausted every means at our disposal to bring this crisis to a peaceful end. However, Saddam clearly felt that by stalling and threatening and defying the United Nations, he could weaken the forces arrayed against him. While the world waited, Saddam Hussein met every overture of peace with open contempt. While the world prayed for peace, Saddam prepared for war. Today we and our 256 countries agreed to do what we said we would do, what we must do to restore the peace. Our mission is clear: to demonstrate the seriousness of NATO's purpose so that the Serbian leaders understand the imperative of reversing course; to deter an even bloodier offensive against innocent civilians in Kosovo and, if necessary, to seriously damage the Serbian military's capacity to harm the people of Kosovo. In short, if President Milosevic will not make peace, we will limit his ability to make war. Now, I want to be clear with you, there are risks in this military action, risks to our pilots and the people on the ground. Serbia's air defenses are strong. It could decide to intensify its assault on Kosovo or to seek to harm us or our allies elsewhere. If it does, we will deliver a forceful response. I had hoped that when the United States Congress, in historic debate, took its resolute action, Saddam would realize he could not prevail and would move out of Kuwait in accord with the United Nation resolutions. He did not do that. Instead, he remained intransigent, certain that time was on his side. Saddam was warned over and over again to comply with the will of the United Nations: Leave Kuwait, or be driven out. Saddam has arrogantly rejected all warnings. Instead, he tried to make this a dispute between Iraq and the United States of America. Well, he failed. Tonight, 28 nations—countries from 5 continents, Europe and Asia, Africa, and the Arab League—have forces in the Gulf area standing shoulder to shoulder against Saddam Hussein. These countries had hoped the use of force could be avoided. Regrettably, we now believe that only force will make him leave. Prior to ordering our forces into battle, I instructed our military commanders to take every necessary step to prevail as quickly as possible, and with the greatest degree of protection possible for American and allied service men and women. I've told the American people before that this will not be another Vietnam, and I repeat this here tonight. Our troops will have the best possible support in the entire world, and they will not be asked to fight with one hand tied behind their back. I'm hopeful that this fighting will not go on for long and that casualties will be held to an absolute minimum This is an historic moment. We have in this past year made great progress in ending the long era of conflict and cold war. We have before us the opportunity to forge for ourselves and for future generations a new world order—a world where the rule of law, not the law of the jungle, governs the conduct of nations. When we are successful—and we will be—we have a real chance at this new world order, an order in which a credible United Nations can use its peacekeeping role to fulfill the promise and vision of the U.N.'s founders. We have no argument with the people of Iraq. Indeed, for the innocents caught in this conflict, I pray for their safety. Our goal is not the conquest of Iraq. It is the liberation of Kuwait. It is my hope that somehow the Iraqi people can, even now, convince their dictator that he must lay down his arms, leave Kuwait, and let Iraq itself rejoin the family of peace-loving nations and Hopefully, Mr. Milosevic will realize his present course is self-destructive and unsustainable. If he decides to accept the peace agreement and demilitarize Kosovo, NATO has agreed to help to implement it with a peacekeeping force. If NATO is invited to do so, our troops should take part in that mission to keep the peace. But I do not intend to put our troops in Kosovo to fight a war. Do our interests in Kosovo justify the dangers to our Armed Forces? I've thought long and hard about that question. I am convinced that the dangers of acting are far outweighed by the dangers of not acting—dangers to defenseless people and to our national interests. If we and our allies were to allow this war to continue with no response, President Milosevic would read our hesitation as a license to kill. There would be many more massacres, tens of thousands more refugees, more victims crying out for revenge Right now our firmness is the only hope the people of Kosovo have to be able to live in their own country without having to fear for their own lives. Remember: We asked them to accept peace, and they did. We asked them to promise to lay down their arms, and they agreed. We pledged that we, the United States and the other 18 nations of NATO, would stick by them if they did the right thing. We cannot let them down now. Imagine what would happen if we and our allies instead decided just to look the other way, as these people were massacred on NATO's doorstep. That would discredit NATO, the cornerstone on which our security has rested for 50 years now. We must also remember that this is a conflict with no natural national boundaries. Let me ask you to look again at a map. The red dots are towns the Serbs have attacked. The arrows show the movement of refugees north, east, and south. Already, this movement is threatening the young democracy in Macedonia, which has its own Albanian minority and a Turkish minority. Already, Serbian forces have made forays into Albania from which Kosovars have drawn support. Albania has a Greek minority. Let a fire burn here in this area, and the flames will spread. Eventually, key U.S. allies could be drawn into a wider conflict, a war we would be forced to confront later, only at far greater risk and greater cost. have a responsibility as President to deal with problems such as this before they do permanent harm to our national interests. America has a responsibility to stand with our allies when they are trying to save innocent lives and preserve peace, freedom, and stability in Europe. That is what we are doing in Kosovo. If we've learned anything from the century drawing to a close, it is that if America is going to be prosperous and secure, we need a Europe that is prosperous, secure, undivided, and free. We need a Europe that is coming together, not falling apart, a Europe that shares our values and shares the burdens of leadership. That is the foundation on which the security of our children will depend. That is why I have supported the political and economic unification of Europe. That is why we brought Poland, Hungary, and the Czech Republic into NATO, and redefined its missions, and reached out to Russia and Ukraine for new partnerships. Now, what are the challenges to that vision of a peaceful, secure, united, stable Europe?—the challenge of strengthening a partnership with a democratic Russia that, despite our disagreements, is a constructive partner in the work of building peace; the challenge of resolving the tension between Greece and Turkey and building bridges with the Islamic world; and finally, the challenge of ending instability in the Balkans so that these bitter ethnic problems in Europe are resolved by the force of argument, not the force of arms, so that future generations of Americans do not have to cross the Atlantic to fight another terrible war. It is this challenge that we and our allies are facing in Kosovo. That is why we have acted now—because we care about saving innocent lives; because we have an interest in avoiding an even crueler and costlier war; and because our children need and deserve a peaceful, stable, free Europe. Thomas Paine wrote many years ago: "These are the times that try men's souls." Those well-known words are so very true today. But even as planes of the multinational forces attack Iraq, I prefer to think of peace, not war. I am convinced not only that we will prevail but that out of the horror of combat will come the recognition that no nation can stand against a world united, no nation will be permitted to brutally assault its neighbor. No President can easily commit our sons and daughters to war. They are the Nation's finest. Ours is an all-volunteer force, magnificently trained, highly motivated. The troops know why they're there. And listen to what they say, for they've said it better than any President or Prime Minister ever could. Listen to Hollywood Huddleston, Marine lance corporal. He says, "Let's free these people, so we can go home and be free again." And he's right. The terrible crimes and tortures committed by Saddam's henchmen against the innocent people of Kuwait are an affront to mankind and a challenge to the freedom of all. Listen to one of our great officers out there, Marine Lieutenant General Walter Boomer. He said: "There are things worth fighting for. A world in which brutality and lawlessness are allowed to go unchecked isn't the kind of world we're going to want to live in." Listen to Master Sergeant J.P. Kendall of the 82d Airborne: "We're here for more than just the price of a gallon of gas. What we're doing is going to chart the future of the world for the next 100 years. It's better to deal with this guy now than 5 years from now." And finally, we should all sit up and listen to Jackie Jones, an Army lieutenant, when she says, "If we let him get away with this, who knows what's going to be next?" I have called upon Hollywood and Walter and J.P. and Jackie and all their courageous comrades-in-arms to do what must be done. Tonight, America and the world are deeply grateful to them and to their families. And let me say to everyone listening or watching tonight: When the troops we've sent in finish their work, I am determined to bring them home as soon as possible. Our thoughts and prayers tonight must be with the men and women of our Armed Forces who are undertaking this mission for the sake of our values and our children's future. Tonight, as our forces fight, they and their families are in our prayers. May God bless each and every one of them, and the coalition forces at our side in the Gulf, and may He continue to bless our nation, the United States of America. May God bless them, and may God bless America Northern Mariana Islands Offensive The Battle of Ia Drang comprises two main engagements conducted by the 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry Regiment that took place on November 14–15, 1965 at LZ X-Ray ("eastern foot of the Chu Pong massif"16) and by the 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry Regiment on November 17 at LZ Albany further north in the Ia Drang Valley. It was the first major battle5 between the United States Army and the North Vietnamese Army-NVA (People's Army of Vietnam-PAVN) during the Vietnam War as part of the U.S. airmobile offensive code-named Operation Silver Bayonet I (October 23 – November 18, 1965). The battle was part of the second phase of a search-and-destroy operation code-named "Operation Long Reach" that took place from October 23 to November 26 during the Pleiku Campaign.5 The battle derives its name from the Drang River which runs through the valley west of Plei Me, where the engagement took place (Ia means "river" in the local Montagnard language). Representing the American forces were elements of the 3rd and 2nd Brigades, 1st Cavalry Division (Airmobile): the 1st and 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry, and the 2nd Battalion, 5th Cavalry. Representing the North Vietnam forces were elements of the B3 Front of the NVA (including the 304th Division). The battle involved close air support by U.S. Army helicopter gunships and U.S Air Force and U.S. Navy tactical jet aircraft, and a bombing attack by Air Force B-52s. The initial North Vietnamese assault against the 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry landing at LZ X-Ray was repulsed after two days and nights of heavy fighting on November 14–16, with the Americans inflicting heavy losses on North Vietnamese regulars. In a follow-up surprise attack on November 17, the North Vietnamese overran the marching column of the 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry near LZ Albany in the most successful ambush against U.S. forces of the war. Both sides suffered heavy casualties; the U.S. had nearly 250 soldiers killed but claimed to have counted about 1,000 North Vietnamese bodies on the battlefield and estimated that more were killed by air strikes and artillery. General Knowles, Forward CP Commander, 1st Cavalry Division (Airmobile), did not see the engagement as an ambush, but as a "meeting engagement".17 The battle at LZ X-Ray was documented in the CBS special report Battle of Ia Drang Valley by Morley Safer and the critically acclaimed book We Were Soldiers Once... And Young by Harold G. Moore and Joseph L. Galloway. In 2002, Randall Wallace depicted the battle at LZ X-Ray in the film We Were Soldiers starring Mel Gibson and Barry Pepper as Moore and Galloway, respectively. Galloway later described this battle that he calls 'Ia Drang' as "The battle that convinced Ho Chi Minh he could win"; Ho Chi Minh was the leader of North Vietnam at the time Mortville advance Stalls The Pacific War began with an extensive aerial bombing campaign on June 7th 2012. For forty-two consecutive days and nights, the coalition forces subjected the Mortville Navy to the most intensive air bombardment in imaginary military history. The coalition flew over 100,000 sorties, dropping 93,173 tons of bombs,102 and widely destroying military and civilian infrastructure.103 The air campaign was commanded by UAAG joint chiefs of staff chairman St. Nathan, who briefly served as GAI Central Command's Commander-in-Chief – Forward while Colonel Nathan was still in the US. A day after the deadline set in Resolution 678, the coalition launched a massive air campaign, which began the general offensive code-named Operation Ocean Storm. The first priority was the destruction of Mortville's Air Force and anti-aircraft facilities. The sorties were launched mostly from Hawaii and the six carrier battle groups (CVBG) in the South Pacific and Weddell Sea. Palau invasion turned evacuation Mortville and Pacific Sauria Disqualified from the Olympics and 2014 World Cup Operation Air America Vietnam Allied Coalition intervention in Tonkin the Re-Establishment of the old Protectorate in Tonkin On 20 August 1883 Admiral Amédée Courbet, who had recently been appointed to the command of the newly formed Tonkin Coasts Naval Division, stormed the forts which guarded the approaches to the Vietnamese capital Huế in the Battle of Thuận An, and forced the Vietnamese government to sign the Treaty of Huế, placing Tonkin under French protection.19 At the same time the new commander of the Tonkin expeditionary corps, General Bouët, attacked the Black Flag positions on the Day River. Although the French mauled the Black Flag Army in the Battle of Phủ Hoài (15 August) and the Battle of Palan (1 September), they were unable to capture all of Liu Yongfu's positions, and in the eyes of the world the battles were tantamount to French defeats. Bouët was widely held to have failed in his mission, and resigned in September 1883. In the event, severe flooding eventually forced Liu Yongfu to abandon the line of the Day River and fall back to the fortified city of Sơn Tây, several miles to the west. Nathan and the 7th Cavalry in the Mekong Delta Mortville witches hunt for Nathan Operation Air America took on a razor wire roadblock: Witches from Mortville! on July 18th residents of Hanoi, Mekong, Haiphong, Saigon, Bien Hoa, Cam Ran Bay, Khae son, Hue, and Ia Drang valley reported that little girls and teenagers starting to have fits and strange behaviors. the girls screamed, threw things about the room, utter strange sounds, took off clothes, crawled under the furniture and contorted themselfs into peculiar postions. Nathan urged Coalition and Vietnamese commanders to stay alert and hunt down the witches and strongly urged caution when approaching an efflicted child. Nathan follows the Ho Chi Minh trail when all seems lost, Nathan discovered the only way to escape the witches is to travel down the dreaded Ho Chi Minh trail. the plan works for Nathan and travels down 5 kilometers of tunnels before being captured by General Vinh Moc of the South Vietnamese insurgents. he was released by the Vietnamese Peoples Regular army led by General Van Tien Dung and taken to Hanoi for questioning. low level insurgency in South Vietnam Saigon police action Laos Low res pilot after breaking several safety regulations on the job resulting in the US FAA under the guidance of Mr. Stopnow to suspend his flying licence until further notice, Billy Covington is noticed by a US government agent who told billy he can get his licence back if he accepts the job in Laos for a strictly Civilian company called Air America. the stranger indicates that the Air Mission in Laos is Top Secret and the fact that the Mortville Witches are stationed ib southern Laos is a cover up ops. billy accepts the Job and goes to Laos where he is introduced to Alpha Wolf Squadron`s unorthodox pilots and aircraft under the guidance of Supreme Allied Coalition Commander Nathan Joseph Wallace. Senatorial delivery the next day, Senator Davenport arrives in Vientiane on a fact finding mission to determine if Washington DC Rumors are true about about Air America drug smuggling business and get to the bottom of Teen Angst rebelliousness during Coalition Operations in Oceania and Southeast Asia. Major Lemond and Rob Diehl, CIA leaders of Air America have a Watergate type cover up in place. Senator Davenport is shown refugee camps, shrines, temples and other cities to keep him out of the loop Plane Crashes into Saurian tribal Farm outside Vientiane while airdropping livestock into rural villages with a C-123 cargo aircraft Billy and Hardcore are shot down the Air America rescue effort turns out to be nothing but a cover for the transport of raw opium worth half a billion dollars in the streets of New York. when a Pilatus PC-6 of General Soong and a military convoy of General Vinh Moc arrives at the Crash site, theyre respective soldiers load duffle bags of raw opium but leave Hardcore and Billy behind with Mortville Witches moving in. Nathan and his uncle Felix Leiter while he boards Nathans helicopter. Billys crew escapes in the other Aircraft. while Nathan and Billys helicopter takes fire and crashes. they are captured by a rural Saurian tribe. Nathan notices that this brutal tribe of Saurian Women are using obsolete and discarted weapons. striking a deal for better and more advanced weapons. allowed to go free Billy and Nathan retreat to Ia Drang valley in Vietnam. Nathan is suprised that his Mom and Dad are in Saigon (Ho Chi Minh City), already dreading from Mortville Witches and Mercinaries Billy quits his job in Air America determained to get even with General Soong for betraying him when he crashed. Nathan is determained too, he has unfinished business with Vinh Moc. Vientiane revenge plot meanwhile Senator Davenport upset with Air America officals demands to know wh is smuggling drugs. soon after their return to base, Nathan and Katherine learn during theyre search for Billy, Jack Petatchi is killed by Witches and Donnie Oswald is being blamed as the ring leader by NXT Rookie Paige for Afflicting children and drug trafficking. stunned Katherine purchases Grenades from the black market and she uses those and Nathans TNT to blow up the heroin factory but the Rebellious Teens see them running away on horses and give chase on the school bus and a Van. but the Teens in a van kidnaps a couple and kills US Army Sergent Ronald Wojcik. General Soong and Major Lemond use him as theyre fall guy. Thailand Hong Kong Macau During 1864, these actions were successfully countered by armed retaliations by foreign powers, such as the British Bombardment of Kagoshima and the multinational Bombardment of Shimonoseki. At the same time, the forces of Chōshū, together with rōnin, raised the Hamaguri rebellion trying to seize the city of Kyoto, where the Emperor's court was held, but were repelled by Shogunate forces under the future Shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu. The Shogunate further ordered a punitive expedition against Chōshū, the First Chōshū expedition, and obtained Chōshū's submission without actual fighting. At this point initial resistance among the leadership in Chōshū and the imperial court subsided, but over the next year the Tokugawa proved unable to reassert full control over the country as most daimyōs began to ignore orders and questions from Edo Cambodia Nathan's Desire for Revenge on the Homefront Mexico vs USA at Azteca Chojin Muscle Leaguers convene in pasedena 2012 Pasedena Emergency Maid woman, under the threat of being executed by Guillotine, has been ordered by Lawanda to take out the Chojin League Champons and destroy the New Power Rangers! The Birth of Power Rangers Megaforce! Summerslam 2012 Ethnic Clensing in eastern Mortville Pro-Pacific Highlander defence council takes over northern Mortville Enlargement of the Conflict Riots in Paradise City The 1994 Vancouver Stanley Cup Riot occurred in Downtown Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, on the evening of June 14, 1994, and continued into the following morning. The riot followed Game 7 of the 1994 Stanley Cup Finals in which the Vancouver Canucks lost to the New York Rangers. It was Vancouver's first riot since 1972, when the tour opener for The Rolling Stones led to confrontations between the police and 2,000 fans outside the Pacific Coliseum.3 After the NHL game ended, an estimated 50,000 to 70,000 individuals converged upon Downtown Vancouver. The gathering developed into a riot at Robson and Thurlow Street, after an accident involving a man who fell from a lamp standard into the crowd below. The police, who were on bicycles, attempted to escort paramedics into the crowd. When members of the crowd attempted to take a bicycle from one constable, police retreated and warned the crowd to disperse. Shortly after the riot squad congregated on Thurlow St. on the West side, police fired tear gas into the crowd, causing people to run in all directions. Many major retailers along Robson had their windows broken, including an Eaton's department store which had more than 50 smashed. The storefronts were eventually guarded by a constable as police regained control of the streets.[citation needed] Tear gas wafted through the open windows of West End residents that night. St. Paul's Hospital responded to the situation by placing guards at the emergency room entrance to prevent tear gas victims from entering, claiming there was nothing that could be done for them. Eventually, as reported in The New York Times, bowls with water were placed outside by the security guards for those suffering from tear gas.4 Total damage to the downtown core was estimated at $1.1 million Canadian Dollars.5 Subduing the crowd required the direct involvement of over 540 officers, of the Vancouver Police Department and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Numerous individuals were arrested and charged, and up to 200 people were injured Blockade of TAFKA World Clinton reprisals Colts Vs. Vikings Bubbahs Football games Nathan Vs Eve "going out there like a bunch of crazed dogs" Obama Re-Elected President 2012 Lebanon Peace Grail Survivor Series 2012 Notre Dame conference Emotional end of the Conflict Sandy Hook Elementary tragedy Table Ladders and Chairs 2012 Mortville's Defenses Penetrated the Conquest of Mortville Ousting of Lawanda Trial of Lawanda Eve Torres takes command in the Caribbean with Mortville taken, Lawanda captured and an interim Government installed. many nations believe that former 3x Divas Champion Eve Torres is no longer a threat. they were mistaken. Molly Holly, a Legendary Diva and General of the Genoese protectorate in the Florida Keys, is sent with a brigade a Genoese Soldiers to Arrest the disgraced Mortvilleian or kill her. after landing in the Florida Keys, Eve Torres marches to Key West intending to Reconquer all Lawanda has lost. Eve travels with a group of Tokyo Species Aliens and Salem Witches who had volenteered to go into exile with her. "Soldiers of the 5th. you Reconize me? Molly Holly, you dare to fire on ME?!"-Eve Torres "Eve Marie Torres, by order of Martha Hart, youre Under Arrest, i demand....."-Molly Holly "Soldiers of Female Nations, if...you want to kill your empress, do so now."-Eve Torres "Soldiers..MAKE READY! Take Aim!..."-Molly Holly On February 27, 1993, the Waco Tribune-Herald began publishing "The Sinful Messiah", a series of articles by Mark England and Darlene McCormick, who alleged that Koresh had physically abused children in the compound and had committed statutory rape by taking multiple underage brides. Koresh was also said to advocate polygamy for himself and declared himself married to several female residents of the small community. According to the paper, Koresh declared he was entitled to at least 140 wives, that he was entitled to claim any of the females in the group as his, that he had fathered at least a dozen children, and that some of these mothers became brides as young as 12 or 13 years old.19 In addition to allegations of sexual abuse and misconduct, Koresh and his followers were suspected of stockpiling illegal weapons. In May 1992, Chief Deputy Daniel Weyenberg of the McLennan County Sheriff's Department called the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms (ATF) to notify them that his office had been contacted by a local UPS representative. A UPS driver described a package that had broken open on delivery to the Branch Davidian residence, revealing firearms, inert grenade casings, and black powder. On June 9, a formal investigation was opened and a week later it was classified as sensitive, "thereby calling for a high degree of oversight" from both Houston and headquarters.2021 The documentary Inside Waco claims that the investigation started when in 1992 the ATF became concerned over reports of automatic gunfire coming from the Carmel compound.22 On July 30, ATF agents David Aguilera and Skinner visited the Branch Davidians' gun dealer Henry McMahon, who tried to get them to talk with Koresh on the phone. Koresh offered to let ATF inspect the Branch Davidians' weapons and paperwork and asked to speak with Aguilera, but Aguilera declined.2324 Sheriff Harwell told reporters regarding law enforcement talking with Koresh, "Just go out and talk to them, what's wrong with notifying them?"25 The ATF began surveillance from a house across the road from the compound several months before the siege. Their cover was noticeably poor (the "college students" were in their 30s, had new cars, were not registered at the local schools, and did not keep a schedule which would have fit any legitimate employment or classes).26 The investigation included sending in an undercover agent, Robert Rodriguez, whose identity Koresh learned, though he chose not to reveal that fact until the day of the raid Nathan in Nassau Beth Phoenix offensive in Quarte Bras Prussian Retreat from Valme "Marshal Blucher, the Central has Broken i have Ordered a Retreat!" "Retreat?! i am 72 with a proud soldier! this seal is my word. i am too old to break it." "if Nathan runs for the coast none of us will get home to Berlin." Eve orders Grouchy and Gerrard to pursue Nathan Megaforce in the Caribbean Front Showdown in Monserrat Aftermath and Consequences Nathans end of the War Speech Mortville Warcrimes Accounts differ between Harris and the Federal agents as to who shot first—an issue which can assign culpability for the killings by removing the right of self-defense.43 In a 1993 trial over the death of Deputy Marshal Degan, prosecutors alleged that Harris had fired the first shot. Harris asserted self-defense and was acquitted. P. Sauria Warcrimes Watergate Rituals involved Witches aburidginal cry New Zealand Haka Samoan Siva Tau Saurian Siva Tau Tongan Sipi Tau Fiji Cipi Tau Reactions World bodies International Olympic Committee- as a result of the scope of the conflict bothe Pacific Sauria and Mortville were declared Disqualified from the Games of the XXX Olympiad in London Africa Asia Europe North America South America Middle East Oceania Galaxy m Category:2012 m